


a tiny little life form in constant need of attention

by planetundersiege



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dialogue, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/F, Family Planning, Fluff, Glimadora - Freeform, Microfic, Slice of Life, Wordcount: 100, spop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: “Adora, do you want a baby with me?”
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	a tiny little life form in constant need of attention

The question had come when they had both been sitting on the sofa, Glimmer’s head resting on Adora’s shoulder as they cuddled close.

“Adora, do you want a baby with me?”

“What?”

“A baby. You know, a tiny little life form in constant need of attention that wakes you up every night by screaming but you forgive them because they’re adorable. I really want one, a child with you, if you’re up for adopting and all.”

Adora thought about it, imagined a future with her and Glimmer raising a family together.

She smiled.

“That honestly sounds amazing. Let’s do it.”


End file.
